


Savage's Treasure

by Seyensay



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seyensay/pseuds/Seyensay
Summary: When a mission falls apart, Seah finds herself amongst pirates with a new mission to discover who she is along the way.
Kudos: 1





	1. That's All We Need To Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue:
> 
> The winds are quiet tonight. Flames from the lanterns barely move except for the occasional flicker from those onboard passing by. The boat moves at the wave’s tempo; a slow dance. But the people on the boat did not match up against nature’s mood. Loud music played from musicians as the people danced merrily.
> 
> Their feet stomped on the boat, vibrating it against the water and disturbing the tranquility of the sea that just wants to rest. However, the dancers continued dance, and their laughter cuts through the air like a gun going off near your ear. 
> 
> Tonight is supposed to be a night of celebration—the Gratia Kingdom made a grand trade with their ally, the Somor Kingdom, a kingdom of great riches. Unfortunately, Somor are without a strong military front—making them defenseless against their rival, Domid Kingdom. Therefore, Gratia granted Somor soldiers in exchange for the riches they have.
> 
> Not only is Gratia now blessed with a stable military front, they also now have riches to become even stronger.
> 
> As the negotiators and high ranking aristocrats laugh and harass the women aboard the ships, slipping fingers in unwelcome territories, a sailor notices a ship approaching. 
> 
> “Hey, look at that,” the look out nudges his partner, “it looks like a merchant ship.” His partner pulls out the telescope, looking at the flag’s symbol, but it’s against the moonlight, making it difficult for the partner to see.
> 
> “Unable to identify.” The sailor nods his head and quickly slides down the pole, running up to the captain.
> 
> “Captain, unidentified ship to the west.” The soldier reports quietly as to not alarm the party-goers on the ship. The captain, now on high alert takes out his own telescope, looking for the ship. It seems to be alone. There are more than ten ships, filled with soldiers and skilled members of the Duke’s guards. One measly ship is nothing. The captain drops his shoulders.
> 
> “Captain!” The sudden scream from the watch tower, alerting all the party goers—immediately stopping the music and everyone turning to look at the look-out. He wasn’t supposed to disturb the party like that, but that is the least of their concerns. 
> 
> As the ship came closer, it is soon followed by two more, and then two more, and then screams were sounding out from either sides of them. The ship beside them suddenly exploded, immediately sinking into the sea.
> 
> “Pirates!” Is a resounding cry that began to stir panic amongst the civilians onboard the main ship.
> 
> “Get the Duke to the rafts! Protect the Duke!” The Captain’s orders were echoed into every sailor and every soldier, leading the Duke away to safety. “Get the cannons ready.”
> 
> “Captain…” One of the sailors musters out hesitantly and the captain gazes out at sea, eyes widening as the ship began to light their lamps, illuminating their haunting presence before them. 
> 
> Amongst the chaos, at the center of it all, stands a tattered flag—its color distorted from the years of bloodshed glory—but its’ symbol reigns fear amongst all the sailors and pirates alike. A skull with two tridents crossed right under it. 
> 
> The symbol of the pirate crew known as Poseidon’s Karma.
> 
> And the waves vibrate with glee.

The news of Duke Minho’s death spread quickly across the Kingdom. As the country mourned the death of the prestigious member of the Aristocratic faction, the Kingdom of Gratia find themselves in trouble once Somor Kingdom grabs wind of the tragedy. While sending their condolences, they’ve also have expressed the desire to return the Gratia soldiers as it has become apparent Gratia is not as strong as they claim to be if they couldn’t even protect Duke Minho from pirates.

Somor has provided two options for Gratia, either they pay back the treasures or they will kill the Gratia soldiers, inevitable declaring war on Gratia. As of now, there is no telling what the King decides, either way, it is the people who will suffer the consequences. 

In the case of war, His Majesty has requested vessels from Baron Yoo. However, we have our own problems to deal with. 

“We will use one of our merchant boats as bait while Seah and I will wait in this fisherman’s boat.” Master Youngjae explains, directing his attention to the two boats. Youngjae Gratia de Yoo is the son of Baron Yoo, a low-rank member of the Aristocratic faction, but a member nonetheless. 

He, along with other guards who will join the excursion, are in a briefing room. On display is the map of their sailing course. All merchant ships of Gratia are to take one sail route, or designated ones to avoid interaction with hostile countries. Gratia and others have come into an agreement to take only specific courses to avoid confrontations. The law did not take into account piracy.

The plan is to use one of Baron Yoo’s older merchant ship as bait for the pirates, where instead of supplies, the pirates will run into the well trained soldiers of Baron Yoo.

“We will run into guards you had once called friends, but make no mistake, they turned to piracy and are now criminals under Gratia Law, and will be punished as see fit. You have your orders. We sail tomorrow.” Master Youngjae states, finishing the briefing.

The guards file out while I remain by Master Youngjae’s side, along with Captain Junseo, the Captain of the Guards. Once the guards leave the meeting room, Master Youngjae slumps in his chair and takes in a deep breath. I can see his hands are shaking. This will be his first battle, as well as my own. 

Captain Junseo kneels beside him. “Young Master, everything will go according to plan.” Master Youngjae breathes out a laugh.

“Yes, I trust your plan Junseo…” Master Youngjae pushes his hair back, “I’m just a little nervous is all.” 

“You certainly hid well.” I say, leaning against the table and cross my arms. “ _You have your orders. We sail tomorrow_ , I almost got chills Master Youngjae.” I say mimicking him, causing Captain Junseo to cough out a laugh and Master Youngjae pouts at me.

“Seah,” he starts to whine, “I’m starting to think I’m giving you too many privileges.”

“I think you need to give me more.” 

That causes Youngjae to laugh as his shoulders drop a little. This is a last minute battle plan that Youngjae and Junseo had put together after a letter from a merchant came in asking when the merchandise will arrive. 

Usually if a ship is attacked, some of the guards would return to the Baron Yoo estate and report—then we would let the merchant know what happened. A few men would actually defect to the pirates, usually the single men, but the last ship, everyone defected. We can no longer lose anyone else.

“Go rest, Master Youngjae. You have a long day tomorrow.” I tell him and he nods in agreement. Captain Junseo and I escort the young Baron to his room. 

Baron Yoo is a manufacturer of garments from the finest silk to the most glamorous of accessories to those who can afford it. He has prestigious connections between Domid and Somor Kingdom, where trade commences and where he purchases the materials to develop such grand garments. 

Recently, the Baron has been undergoing his own pirate trouble. At first, there were attacks here and there, never enough to disrupt the flow of wealth to pass between himself and his merchants. However, the past few weeks, before Duke Minho had been killed, the attacks from pirates have increased to nearly every week. 

That is where his son, Master Youngjae comes in. He will soon be taking over the duties of Baron and has been undergoing training to do so. This is only one of the many tasks he will have to move forward with as Baron, eradicating problems as he sees fit.

Despite being a servant to Master Youngjae, we have been friends since we were young. We’re both the same age and I was the only other child within the Baron Yoo Estate. Master Youngjae couldn’t go out much as a child or play with other kids, especially since those his age were too high up the ladder for the parents to allow them to interact. The Baroness knew that Master Youngjae was lonely with no one but the nanny to play with.

It is the only reason we were together as children. Of course, the relationship between us was initially forced, I grew to care for Master Youngjae as my friend. I know almost everything there is to know about him, his worries, the things that make him happy, as well as the women he wishes to court someday.

“Have a good night’s rest, Master Youngjae,” I say, bowing respectfully in time with Captain Junseo. “Should I have one of the maids bring some lavender tea?”

“Yes, that will be nice. Good night.” he says, waving us off and we close the door for him. Two guards had already been standing by his room and once the door closes, the two of them take their place in the front, saluting Captain Junseo and I. 

The two of make our way to the barracks and as we pass by a maid, I let her know of Master Youngjae’s needs. It was late in the evening and most of the servants and guards have retired to their rooms. Portraits of the Yoo family lineage hangs upon the walls, watching our every move. 

“Seah,” Junseo starts, his voice echoing in the empty halls. 

“Hm?” 

He turns to the entrance of the courtyard, decorated in an assortment of flowers cared for by the Baroness. It was a beautiful and colorful garden, like an eternal rainbow from fresh rain. “Let’s take a walk.” Without an answer from me, he starts to walk toward the courtyard and I couldn’t help the curls of my lips as I watch him, following his lead.

I’ve lived in the Baron Yoo Estate for as long as I can remember. According to my father, we became part of the estate when I was just three years old after my mother passed away from illness. 

It’s not easy to be employed by members of the Aristocratic faction, however, Captain Junseo was here and had vouched for my father as a skilled warrior. Apparently, they were from the same town and while Captain Junseo was much younger, it was no secret that my father was a force to be reckon with.

My father became a member of the guard and then once I was of about 6 years age, he taught me how to fight as well. He wasn’t the best teacher, he was too careful with me, as if he was scared something would change within me. My father had treated me kindly and gently, as if hearing the truth would shatter me like a porcelain doll. When he would teach me and I would stumble and fall, he was always so quick to catch me. He couldn’t completely protect me from getting hurt, but he did what he could.

When I turned 13, my father followed after my mother.

That was when Captain Junseo took on the role of raising me and continuing to teach me how fight. He was a lot clumsier than my father, stricter and a lot more terrifying. He didn’t try to pick me up if I fell; he made me get up and fight. Captain Junseo had hurt me a lot more than I had ever expected, but he knew I needed it to survive in a world without my father. Captain Junseo is a harsh and strict man, who never coddles his words for the comfort of others. 

But nights like these, where it’s just the two of us and no one else is there to see, he lets his guard down that reminds me that he is doing his best for a girl who is not even blood. Bandaging the cuts and scrapes, and the pain that erases my father’s gentle touches. To build me into a woman who can stand on her own two feet.

We walk along the courtyard, the serenity of the silence is barely penetrated by our footsteps. I stare up at the moon gleaming down on us. Though our surroundings are illuminated by the candles that dance along the courtyard, the moon still outshines them in its’ beauty. 

Captain Junseo and I sit on one of the benches. With no one watching I relax my posture and take in a deep breath. There was a weight on my chest ever since Master Youngjae and Captain Junseo had announced that we were personally going to take care of the pirates ourselves. 

I felt as though something has been off since then. 

“Seah, are you okay?” Captain Junseo asks me, the veil of my captain was no longer present on his countenance. Displayed beside me was my awkward uncle, unsure of the right words to say, never knowing how to treat a child. 

“Yeah, I’m just nervous, is all.” I say to him, letting out a little laugh. I will admit, I’m a better actor than Master Youngjae, he couldn’t even tell how deathly afraid I am of this plan. Yet, I couldn’t hide it from Captain Junseo.

“Don’t worry, you will be on the fisherman’s boat with the Young Master. You will barely be involved.” He says.

“I know, I know…” I pull off the hair tie keeping my tight braid together. “But… Ahjusshi…” I say comfortably, now that we are no longer in the eyes of Master Youngjae or the other guards and servants. “Why are the pirates attacking us so aggressively?” I turn to look at him. “They were never this aggressive before, what change? Does this have something to do with Duke Minho?”

“No,” Junseo says immediately, “This was going on long before him. Which is also why we need to stop it as quickly as possible. Truth is, we let it idle for way too long now.” 

I press my lips together and look away. “Right…” 

“Seah…” Junseo starts, pausing for a moment, “there are some things we don’t need the answers to… This is one of them. We do our job and leave it.” I know that. I know that’s part of the job. I know that’s what it takes to protect Master Youngjae, but nothing is helping this ache I feel in my chest. 

I feel him place a hand on my head, pulling me close to him. “Seah, you’re thinking too much. Don’t worry about tomorrow. Everything will be fine… I promise.” I sigh and relax against him, closing my eyes for a moment. Do the job. That’s all we need to do.

_I join my father in the cafeteria where all the first shift of guards were having their meals. I fell in line, holding an empty bowl and my father’s firm hand on my shoulder. Finally it was our turn in line and Ahjusshi was the one serving us today. His usually sharp and cold eyes seemed to almost instantly melt, like the feeling of seeing a cute puppy._

_“Hey Seah.” He says awkwardly and I smile, mostly because the man beside him stared at ahjusshi incredulously._

_“Hi Ahjusshi, can I please have some food?” I ask, holding out my tray carefully, but my father takes it from me, holding it up higher. I turn to my father, glaring at him, “Papa. I have to carry my own food if I want to eat.” This caused a snicker from behind him and sheepishly he gives me back my tray._

_“Sorry, Seah-yah.” Papa says._

_I hold it out for Ahjusshi and he pours in the bowl. I lower the tray to see it’s potato stew._

_“Thank you, ahjusshi.” I say politely, holding onto the tray tight. It’s a little heavy now from the soup._

_“You’re welcome, Seah.”_

_My father gets his own bowl and grabs a piece of bread for himself, knowing I don’t like the taste too much. We sit down on one of the bench tables, I’m between my father and another guard. My father and I enjoy our meal, Ahjusshi eventually joins us, pointing to something on his cheek. My father wipes my face for me, looking at me._

_“Goodness, you’re really looking more and more like your mother every day.”_


	2. Preparation Day

The next day, the port was bustling as always. As a grand and successful merchant, it only made sense for the Baron to live close to Port Voilée—the most popular and vibrant port city in Gratia.

Sailors and other merchants arrive at the port, distributing goods and supplies to sellers, or even have soldiers greeting their loved ones in a cheerful reunion. On the other side of the street, vendors are stationed all over, selling their own personal goods or groceries for hungry families.

Middle class men and women focused most of their attention on the food while trying to ignore the squeals of young aristocratic girls fawning over luxurious jewelry the lower class can only dream to afford.

Youngjae and I were up as humanly possible, the two of us producing a list of necessities that needed to be checked off before head off to our excursion. We had the guards and servants load up some wagons, bringing them to the port where the merchant ship is waiting.

The Captain had hired a small crew of sailors as we had lost some of our old ones to the pirates. A captain to sail the ship and only two other crew members. They will be directing our guards on how to sail the ship, a skill we all need to learn anyway. When the time of a possible attack comes, we have them hide either in the captain’s quarters or under the ship where we leave the supplies.

“Alright, so what you’re all going to do is pull on this rope to drop the mast.” The sailor says, allowing one of the guards to do it. As much as the guard tugged, it wouldn’t budge. “If you see one of your men struggling, do not hesitate to assist.” The sailor says, the guards coming up to help, but Master Youngjae was already there.

“Young master, you don’t need to do this!” One of the guards says.

“I can’t leave all the work to you guys. I know I’ll be on the fisherman’s boat, but like he said, if you see one of your men struggling, don’t hesitate to help.”

“Assist,” the sailor corrects.

“Isn’t that the same thing?” Master Youngjae questions in an incredulous tone. I let out a small giggle. Just then, something catches my attention. A whiff of the sea mixed with iron.

I turn my head in the direction of the scent, my eyes landing on one of the guards, yet I don’t recognize this man. I grab his wrist, forcing him to halt, “You,” I start, moving around to face him. His eyes are like knives. Sharp, dark and as cold as the captain’s. His gaze felt like the literal phrase if looks can kill, I would be dead. This man…

Is a threat.

“Who are you?” I question him, narrowing my own eyes and fighting back the fear begging to burst out from my chest.

“Jongup.” His voice is as cold as his gaze, but the pitch didn’t make me fear him as much as I feared the Captain when he’s angry.

“I don’t recognize that name,” I respond quickly. “Where did you get this uniform and what are you doing here?”

“Ah, Seah.” The captain’s voice appears, placing a hand on the stranger’s shoulder. “Is there a problem here?”

I’m slightly taken aback by the friendliness of Captain Junseo’s touch. “Captain, who is this person? I don’t recognize him and he’s not part of the roll call.”

“We had to switch out Youjin from the group. He fell ill this morning, we couldn’t take him away from the bucket.” Captain explains, bringing another hand up as if presenting a prize. “This is Jongup, he’s a friend of Junhong’s who vouched for him.”

“Captain, is he up to date? Even if we don’t have Youjin on the call, we can’t just replace him.” I’m never one to argue with Captain’s reasonings and decisions, but as we grow closer to sailing off, the pain in my chest worsens. “I don’t think it’s wise to have a rookie on-board with us.”

“That’s like saying Junhong shouldn’t join us.”

“I trust Junhong.” I saw the corner of Jongup’s lip twitch and if it wasn’t for the Captain, I would have tore him a new one.

“Jongup, you’re dismissed. Seah. A word.” The gruff tone in Captain Junseo’s voice makes me freeze in my tracks. I watch the newcomer walk away as the Captain moves me away to a more private area where the other guards can’t see us.

“Seah, you need to calm down and pull yourself together.” He begins to scold me. It’s not like he never scolds me, but whenever he does, the veins in my legs tingle with the urge to run away.

“Captain, I don’t think it’s wise to bring him on this excursion. Did you really bring him up to date with all the protocols you and Master Youngjae laid out in just this morning? Last night’s meeting took three hours.”

“Yes, he has been briefed. Junhong will be informing him further on everything else.” He says. I huff out a breath. That guy didn’t look right. He didn’t have the eyes of the guard—yes, they were similar to the Captain’s eyes, but…

“Seah, if this is too much for you, we can have Inseong stay with the young Master.”

My eyes widen at his statement, “you’re kicking me off?”

“If you can’t do your job, then I won’t have a choice. You getting riled up over a minor detail will drop the morale of our men. Get back to work and focus on the task at hand.” With that, the Captain turns letting me go. I huff out a breath and stomp away from him, going back to my post by Master Youngjae’s side.

Master Youngjae finally turns his attention to me, looking toward the Captain and back to me, “you got yelled at?”

I shook my head, not wanting to get back into it. I look through the checklist in my hands, “do we have enough rope?”

Eventually, we’ve managed to gather enough of everything. Fishnet, rope, weapons, and enough dried meet to last us during this excursion. Everyone had about an hour to gather some of their own personal belongings, an extra change in clothes as we had no idea how long we would be out at sea.

I had gathered my things the night before, all I had to do was grab my go bag. As I am about to head out the door, my father’s pocket watch seems to call out to me. The feeling was strange, there was a part of me that wanted to take it with me, however, I remember the Captain’s words and leave everything as it is.

Master Youngjae seemed to be picking between outfits when I arrived to his room. His eyes concentrated between two outfits, a finger tapping on his lips. “Seah, which one should I bring?”

I raise an eyebrow at him. “Master Youngjae,” I start, but he immediately grabs the blue coat, shoving it in his bag.

“You’re right, you’re right. Picking an outfit to wear is ridiculous.” He says, pulling out a piece of parchment from his coat, going through his list.

“Let me see the clothes you’ve packed.” I say, dropping my bag on the floor and walking over to him. He takes the clothes out for me to see. As expected, the material of the clothes is impeccable. He absolutely should not take any of these with him.

“Where are your old clothes?” I ask him, looking at his eyes, I can already hear him whining.

“Seriously, Seah?”

“If you want to get your clothes dirtied from handwork and blood, then I suggest you pick something you don’t mind getting dirty.” I say to him. He’s silent for a moment. Did I over-step? I mean Duke Minho must have worn his most expensive outfit as well—

“Blood?” Master Youngjae asks, looking back down at his clothes, his hands start to shake again—I had forgotten this was his first battle.

I had lied before, this may be my second battle. Before I became Master Youngjae’s bodyguard, I had to work in some way to gain this privilege. I traveled with a group of guards who were taking a merchant ship to Somor Kingdom.

Previous escort missions didn’t have any pirate attacks. We had let our guard down. A sailor was killed and it was the first time I drew my own sword at someone who died by my hand.

I was only 16.

I never wanted to count that event as it was not prepared. This time we are prepared—we are purposely going into the den of the wolves.

“Yes, blood.” I say. “We don’t know what will happen during this excursion, I may take another life and you will have to as well.” By law, as an aristocrat, he is obligated to uphold the law and deem punishment to those breaking it. Especially in regards to piracy. “Master Youngjae, are you ready for that?”

The young master takes in a deep breath, smiling at me, eyes pooled with tears to come in the near future. “I have to be.”

Master Youngjae takes my advice, taking his much older clothes that still fit him as I help pack. He bids his parents farewell, his mother holding him a little tighter than expected before we finally set off to leave. The other guards and sailors were busy getting the boat out to sea while Master Young and the captain move to the captain’s quarters to go over any obstacles that may come their way.

I’m left to watch the rest of the guards and my eyes land on the newcomer, helping the rest of the crew. I see Junhong animately speaking to him, evidence of their closeness. No one else seems to be wary of him and I wonder if the captain was right and I had been overthinking everything.

However, I couldn’t stop thinking about the newcomer’s eyes. They reminded me so much of the captain’s, but the difference between the two lies between the lines of his lips.


	3. The Ambush

We have been out at sea for a few hours now, the guards switching off with each other for breaks every two hours. The sun wasn’t down just yet, but we turned the lanterns on before it became too dark to see.

Which also meant it’s almost time for Master Youngjae and I to move to the fisherman’s boat where we would lie in wait for the pirates to come. The guards would hide out in different areas of the ship, except for a few guards they would expect to be traveling with the merchants.

Captain Junseo would then lead the attack, using the element of surprise as the pirates would be unaware of just how many guards there are on the ship. The purpose of Master Youngjae and I keeping away from the battle is, of course, to keep him safe. Should anything go wrong, Master Youngjae and I would destroy the ship ourselves with explosives we have inside the fisherman’s boat. Another surprise attack to force the pirates overboard and the two of us taking them on by the sea while the guards escape on the lifeboats on the side.

If everything goes according to plan, the captain will turn off all the lanterns, masking us in the sea.

If everything goes wrong, he will fire three shots into the sky consecutively, thus forcing Master Youngjae and I into action.

Master Youngjae and I head down under the deck where we kept the fisherman’s boat. Two of the guards follow us for assistance. There is an opening in the back of the ship that allows us to carry other boats for merchants to sell off to aristocrats who desire a more intricate designed boat for a leisure ride on a lake. These boats would be tied to the main ship, kept in place as to not bump into the wood and prevent damages.

I walk around inspecting the boat. Sometimes, boats do get damaged based on the chaos of the sea. Once I deem all was okay, I say to the guards, “open the latch then move the lanterns to the back.” They do so, the last bit of light entering through so that we’re able to see. The guards leave but come right back with gun powder, carefully setting it inside the boat, along with blankets and some food for Master Youngjae and I to eat.

I grab an unlit lantern, patting my pockets to make sure I have the flint inside. Master Youngjae is the first to get on the boat, then me. One of the guards hands me two fishing rods and a long oar for me to steer the boat in whichever direction I choose.

“Be careful, young master, Miss Seah.” One of the guards say before pushing us out. I begin to move our boat away from the merchant ship, making sure we are not too far and not too close to be seen.

Master Youngjae and I set up the fake fishing rods, empty lines baiting nothing. Master Youngjae gets comfortable on the boat, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes for a moment. “Master Youngjae, go ahead and get some rest. We have a long night ahead of us.”

Whether or not he heard me, I soon hear soft snores coming from his mouth and I shake my head with a small smile.

There are times I do envy the Aristocratic Faction. They are lucky to live in such a world of privilege. I am not saying that Master Youngjae doesn’t work hard, he just doesn’t have to work as hard. The position he has is given to him, while the captain has worked harder than any man I have known to become captain. Even then it’s threatened to be taken away from him should he fail to perform in some way or another.

Despite my friendship with Master Youngjae, there is no guarantee of my own position. Master Youngjae may trust me with his life, but one screw up and I could find myself out in the streets, begging for a crumb of food. I will admit my own privilege, but I live every day in fear that I will not perform appropriately.

Maybe that’s where my anxiety and fear lies. If something goes wrong today, if I am unable to protect Master Youngjae, everything I have ever known could be lost.

I move the boat a little as our merchant ship seems to be drifting away from us, steering the boat a bit closer to them. Once we were at a comfortable distance, I relax again, looking over at the sleeping to-be Baron.

I care for Master Youngjae, how could I not? My first and longest friend, we share years of history and privileges some of the servants can only dream of having. Even so…

I am painfully aware of the distance between us.

—

The winds are quiet tonight. The boat moves at the wave’s tempo; a slow dance. The moonlight is bright again tonight, shining on both the young master and I. He is now wide-awake, gazing at the merchant ship that compliments the beauty of the moonlight with yellow stars that flicker on beat with the melody of the waves.

There is a tense silence between us and I know there’s something the young master wants to talk about. So I wait, watching the boat from the distance.

“My mother has been paranoid the past few weeks since Duke Minho’s death,” he finally says and I blink, slowly turning to him. This certainly is not a topic I thought I would ever hear from him.

His relationship with his mother has always been a touchy subject after the young master announced his coming-of-age wish to have me as his personal bodyguard. The Baroness was completely against it. She grew a dislike for me ever since the kidnapping incident when Master Youngjae and I were younger.

It must be the fact that we are away from the listening ears of the other guards that he brought up such a topic. “She almost stopped my from going on this excursion. Of course, father was able to convince her to let me go… But she’s been secluding herself in her room.” Master Youngjae sighs, covering his eyes with one hand, “I fear she is going mad.”

“Is she close to the Duke?” I ask, careful with my word choice. Youngjae shakes his head at my question.

“Not at all.” He takes his hand away, grasping his sword tight, “she just kept telling father and I to send the boats, to forget the pirates attacking us and just do what the King says. I mean, the King is not unreasonable enough to rush us. Especially if we’re taking care of the pirate problem right now. As if losing the Duke wasn’t stressful enough on the kingdom.”

Perhaps the Baroness is going mad. There doesn’t seem to be a valid reason for her paranoia unless they were close. “Could it also be she’s worried about you going on your first excursion? So close to Duke Minho’s death?” I rationalize with him and he seems to think on that, the pen writing on the paper of his thoughts.

“Possibly,” Master Youngjae grins at me, “I guess I’m just a dense son,” he says.

“I wouldn’t say that, you just don’t understand women.” I tease and his mouth drops, gasping.

“I understand women very well!” The two of us laugh and I shake my head at him. The two of us rarely have moments like these together. Even in our childhood, constantly supervised by the nanny, head maid, or other guards. The inability to be frank and maybe even overly friendly with each other. Or even just being the kids we should have been.

We continued to talk, the two of us relaxing and discussing more on the situation, things that have happened beyond my own eyes, or some of the gossip the maids had shared with me before we left. In the midst of our conversation we began to hear the battle cries.

Master Youngjae sat up with a start, rocking the boat slightly and the two of gripping the sides to catch our balance again. I give him an uncharacteristic glare and his own sheepish smile before returning our attention to the boat.

The pirates are attacking. The cries seemed to echo in the emptiness of the sea, yet any words, commands, orders from the captain and other guards could not be deciphered. We wait for any sign of the signal, the cries lingering for what seemed like ages. While I am grateful that the young master is away from the danger, I couldn’t help but feel useless in my position, waiting helplessly for a sign that shows that the captain and everyone else is safe.

Possibly, god decided to give us mercy as slowly but surely, the cries die down. Immediately followed by the flames of the lanterns disappearing one by one. They did it. I let out a breath and Youngjae lets out a loud cheer.

I immediately start to row the boat back to the ship, I got to it a lot quicker than expected. They must’ve dropped the anchor to keep it steady for us. The back of the merchant ship is already open for us and we slip right in, two of the sailors that were hiding beforehand helping us in.

One of them closes the back of the ship; the two sailors helping us off the boat. I listened for any noise above but it was dead silent. No footsteps, no murmurs, nothing.

“Why is—“ Youngjae starts, but suddenly he’s on the ground with one of the sailors grabbing me from behind.

“Master Youngjae!” I scream as one of the sailor tries to twist my arm back, but I slam the heel of my foot on his toes, the sudden action and pain causes him to loosen his grip on me and I push him back with my body until my arm is free to use.

I punch his left side as hard as I could and I manage to get a liver shot as he immediately buckles over in pain. I follow up with a kick to the face, but then the other sailor attempts to subdue me as well, wrapping both his large arms around me.

I force myself to become heavy weight, dropping my body to slip from his arms and using the sheath of my sword to hit the other sailor between the legs, he doubles over in pain as well. I turn my head to see Master Youngjae up on his feet, I help him to stand, checking on him. “Are you okay?”

He nods his head, but his eyes tell me he’s still a little disoriented from the hit. “What’s going on, Seah?”

“I think the pirates knew our code…”

“Something like that,” a voice comes from the stairway to the open deck and I immediately push Master Youngjae behind me, unsheathing my blade. The newcomer, Jongup, was peering between the wood, a smirk planted on his lips and those cold eyes turn menacingly as he stares down the young master and I. “Cap’n already told them to leave you to me.”

He slips through the stairs, jumping in front of us, taking casual steps forward, his hands unbuttoning the coat of his uniform. He peels off the coat, dropping it on the floor and rolling up his sleeves. “Well, they paid for it.” Jongup keeps his gaze on me. Good. “I’m glad you actually know how to fight. This would be boring if you sucked.”

“Master Youngjae…” I start, my hand moving to his chest, “get back on the boat. Now!” I yell, swinging at Jongup who backs up easily, unsheathing his own sword and deflecting each of my attacks when he can.

I glance to where the young master is; on the boat like I told him. Once I beat Jongup, I’ll need to get the young master out of here.

“Pay attention!” Jongup swings at me and swerve to the right to avoid his attack, bending my back to do so. I use the momentum to try and swing my leg up kick up at his face, hitting him square on the chin. I hear a sharp grunt from him as I move away.

I get ready to put in another attack when the boat rocks like something has crashed into it. I hear Master Youngjae yelp and I struggle to find my balance from the sudden movement. It was that very moment of distraction that Jongup uses to land punch across my face.

“Shi-!”

Again, Jongup hits me, slamming a foot down on my back, knocking me to the floor. I try to get right back up, but he grabs my dominant arm and positions his body on top of me. My grip accidentally loosens on the sword and Jongup quickly knocks it away, twisting my arm behind my back.

“Fuck!” I scream, lifting my hips up sharply in an attempt to get him off me.

“Seah!” The young master cries, running footsteps approaching me.

“Master Youngjae don’t-!”

Something is pressed against my neck and based on the pressure, I know it’s a blade. “You heard her, don’t~” Jongup mocks my voice. I hear running footsteps coming down the steps.

“Oh shit! Feral, what happened to Eel and Monkey?” One of the voices question.

“They didn’t listen to Cap’n Charmer, what did they think was gonna happen?” Jongup, whose name might not actually be Jongup and goes by Feral, answered them. “Grab the Baron boy.”

“No!” I struggle again, the blade nicking my neck. I try to ignore the pain as I hear the young master struggle against whoever got him. “Let him go!” I scream at our captors. I yelp as Feral yanks the back of my head by my hair, forcing my head to strain.

“I will slice your throat if you keep moving.”

“No, you won’t.”

Time froze again. This time in a different way. It felt like my body went cold, like the day I received news that my father had fainted. Like the day I found out my father was sick and there was no way to save him.

It was clear as day as I looked at the man in front of me. Standing tall, the Baron Yoo uniform worn properly against his figure. I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t think.

“Ahjusshi?”


	4. Charmer's Ballad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: *insinuates rape
> 
> If you see this on AFF--I combined chapter 4 & 5

_I could barely see. My eyes hurt and I have a massive headache from all the crying. Yet the tears wouldn’t stop falling, I couldn’t get myself to stop. My father’s hand is cold. His hands were always warm and full of love, somehow they were always able to envelope me like a blanket. Now, they feel like a stranger’s hand, I tighten my grip to some way remember that this is father’s hand. This is papa’s hand._

_“Seah,” I hear ahjusshi’s deep voice, followed by his heavy footsteps. I slowly turn around to look at him, but my vision is blurry. One of my hands lets go of my father’s and I try to wipe the tears away, but they keep flowing and I can’t stop._

_“Wait,” I mutter, furiously wiping at my tears. Then, I’m enveloped against something massive. He holds me tight against him and my body trembles at the gentleness I never knew existed within him. I closed my eyes and begin to sob harder, letting go of my father’s hand completely, desperate for a similar warmth._

_“Everything is going to be okay, Seah. Everything will be fine…”_

_“I promise…”_

The Captain stares down at me, his face remaining cold and stoic as always. What exactly is going on? I don’t know what to think. The young master decided to speak his own thoughts for me.

“Junseo! What is the meaning of this? What is going on here?” Junseo barely turns his head at the young master, barely flinching at the command of his voice.

“Lock him up. Keep him away from everyone else. And be smart enough to take all his weapons away.” Junseo says, directing the men holding Master Youngjae.

“Junseo! Answer me!” The young master cries, struggling in the men’s hold, but his cries were left on deaf ears. Junseo’s attention moving on to the other men behind him. I can see clearly now how they were dressed. Rags covered their body, their skin kissed by the son on a daily basis. I can also see scars running across their bodies from their arms to their open tatted chests. A symbol of a red ghost over one of the men’s bicep.

Crimson Shadow.

We never had the right details of who the pirates were. Pirates are usually proud to show which crew they belonged to, even in public settings. However, they never revealed it to our guards and crew that would return to us. Now it’s clear as day.

The Crimson Shadow is one of the many notorious pirate crews that haunt the seas. During the Pirate Expulsion Act, where Gratia soldiers were issued to hunt down pirates and annihilate them, the Crimson Shadow was one of the very few crews that escaped the massacre. They’re known for their surprise attacks, leaving behind bloody Gratia naval ships as a warning to the Kingdom to not hunt them—for they lurked in the shadows, leaving a trail a blood should they be disturbed. It is how they earned their name.

“Get Monkey and Eel to Hyewon. Eel might have a concussion.” The pirates behind Junseo move and now everything is coming together. “Jongup, get off her.”

“You sure that’s a good idea, Cap’n? She might be more _feral_ than me.”

“Off.”

“Alright, alright.” I feel the pressure and blade lifted off me. Feral—Jongup, whatever the fuck his name is, backed off. I sit up on my knees, holding onto my aching arm. I don’t react to Junseo kneeling in front of me, his hands starting to reach out. I tilt my head back and slam my head on his chin.

“Feral, don’t!” Junseo yells, holding his chin as I stand up. He stands up as well, “Seah, calm down.”

“You don’t get to tell me to calm down!” I scream at him, my body trembling as my vision begins to blur and my nose starting to sting. “I was right! The whole time I was right and you let me feel like I was crazy!” I push him back and he staggers back, I step forward. “I was right about this whole operation going south, I was right about this fucker. The only mistake I made was trusting you!” I move to push him again, but this time he grabs my wrists, holding them tight. I struggle, glaring at the man who told me everything was going to be fine when everything is anything but fine.

“Seah, I’ll explain everything… But let my doctor take a look at you first.”

“No.” I snap my hands to my side, refusing to look at him. Embarrassed for looking weak in front of the young master. Angry at Junseo making me look crazy and betraying us. And terrified over the uncertain future. I couldn’t protect Youngjae—the plan failed all because of the man in front of me. Everything is ruined.

“Seah…” Junseo uses his warning tone, one he gave me when I was much younger, when he was trying to sound like my father. I glare at him again. He’s not my father. He’s not my ahjusshi. This man in front of me…

I don’t know who he is.

Junseo sighs, dropping his shoulders, “Jongup, can you take Seah to see Hyewon?”

“Should I tie her up?”

“No, just get her to Hyewon.”

“Aye, aye Cap’n.” Feral places a hand on my arm and I snap my body away. Feral raises his hands in surrender, then gestures for me to go up the stairs. “Ladies first.” I don’t move. “I _will_ throw you over my shoulders like garbage.”

“Please Seah,” there was a begging tone in his voice. Finally, I take a step forward, leaving with Feral. Not because I felt guilty. But because I was exhausted and tired. That’s all it is.

When I get up to the deck I let out a startled gasp when I see what it was that crashed into us. Their pirate ship. It was much larger than our small merchant hip and I couldn’t help but wonder how it remain hidden from us. How long was it hiding for? I scanned the area around me, seeing some of the guards tied up together. Pirates were scattered all over the ship. I see some of our supplies and weapons gathered at the deck.

Some of the guards were being led to a few planks that go onto the pirate ship. Feral pushes me in that direction and I go on ahead, looking over at the guards who were staring back at me. I couldn’t tell what they were all thinking, what they wanted to say. With Junseo’s presence gone, my feelings transitioned into what can only be deemed as shame. They all know my relationship with Junseo—there’s no denying we were close; how would they treat me now?

I carefully walk the plank from the merchant ship to their pirate ship. It had definitely lived through the heavy years of the Pirate Expulsion Act, but the ship was solid and strong, aging like fine wine.

We walk along the ship and he takes me to the back end. I turn around to see the guards being led down under the deck. Feral knocks on the door.

“Hey Doc, I got another one for you.” He calls out, opening the door. Feral steps aside, gesturing for me to walk in. The room was large inside, in two bed were the pirates who initially attacked the young master and I.

They were both conscious now, looking at me with wide eyes. “Aw shit, can you not bring her around? Didn’t we get beat enough as it is?” One of them says as he points at me.

This time my attention turns to the doctor. A woman. And she was beautiful, a soft round face, yet stern eyes that tell me that she’s seen things on this ship that most people shouldn’t ever see.

“Junseo told you not to fight her. And what did you do?” The woman yanks on the bandage wrapped around the nose of the one who spoke, causing him to yelp, pulling on the wrap to loosen it up. “Fight her and make me take care of your stupid asses.” She cuts the bandage. “You’re done, now get out of my room.”

“Doc,” they start to whine.

“I have to take care of her now, get out.” She hisses and the two men scurry out. I step out of the way.

“Come on in,” the woman says, pulling off one of the bed sheets and tossing it in a hamper. She grabs another sheet to put over the bed, patting it once she’s done for me to sit down. There are at least three beds in here, all spaced significantly apart. In the spot where the doctor sits is cabinets full of what I assume to be medicine, herbs, and supplies to care for the injured. They were all locked in to place, it shouldn’t open easily if there was a storm at sea.

I sit down on the bed, the doctor smiles at me. It was warm and gentle. It was… A nice look coming from another woman. The women who surround Master Youngjae used to always gaze at me scornfully. She certainly didn’t look like a pirate, I almost dropped my guard.

She reaches for me gently, looking at the bruise that was probably forming on my face. She then lifts my chin up, looking at my neck and lets out a huff. “Jongup really did a number on you…” She mutters.

“I’ve had worse.” I say and it makes her smirk.

“You’ve done worse.” She reaches behind her, grabbing a pack and some bandages treating my injuries. “Did he hurt you anywhere else?”

“No.”

“Back.” Feral says.

The doctor raises an eyebrow at me, gesturing with her fingers for me to take off my coat. I sigh, starting to unbutton my coat, but I see from the corner of my eyes Feral still watching me.

“Can you turn around?”

“Why? Is there something there?”

My hand reels back to throw my icepack at him, but the doctor stops me. “Ah! Ah! Ah! I don’t want to treat anymore patients! Jongup, turn around!” She snaps at him. Feral rolls his eyes and turns his back to us, leaning against the door frame. I remove my top, revealing my back to her.

She says nothing as she rubs the bruised skin with an ointment then wraps the area. The ointment gives a cooling soothing affect, the pain on my bruise seeming to dissipate like magic. She applies some to my face, but adds a sticky bandage to it instead.

“Alright, you’re all done.” She says, cleaning up the area and moving to put away her supplies. I start to button my shirt and as if on cue, I hear heavy footsteps approaching the room.

I take in deep breaths to calm myself down as Feral greets the man, “Cap’n.” I don’t look at him.

“Hyewon, how is she?”

“She’s fine, just a few bruises, I’ll change the bandages tomorrow morning.” Damn… I’ll be in this predicament until tomorrow?

“Thank you… Do you mind giving us some privacy?”

“Of course. Jongup.”

I keep my eyes down, watching the dress of the doctor sway as she walks away, followed by the door closing. Junseo and I are alone in the room.

He moves to sit in front of me. I still don’t look up. “Seah…” He starts, but stops. I see his hands squeezing his knees—a gesture I’ve seen when we had gotten into our first fight after my father passed away. And the many fights after.

He was training to me too harshly that day. I had thrown my sword down and ran away. I disappeared from the mansion, and it wasn’t until the sun was almost setting that he found me. Doing the same thing, squeezing his knees as he tried to find the right words to say. It feels childish giving him the silent treatment, but his presence just pains my heart. A piece of me was ripped away like how my father was ripped away from me. Nothing can ever hurt me as much as his death.

But this is a pretty close second.

“Seah,” he starts again, “you don’t have to say anything… Just listen.” I don’t say a word. “I’ve been a pirate since I was seven years old.

_It was a little before the Pirate Expulsion Act._

_I lost my mother at the age of five, she had given birth to my would-be-sibling. Neither of them survived the pregnancy. My father had to stay strong for the both of us, bottling up inside as he listens to his own son crying asking why his mother won’t wake up. And dealing with the tax collectors demanding why there was never enough, the taxes and debt fallen on my father became damn near crushing._

_Until my father eventually heard of living life with the Aristocratic Faction; where servants and guards are exempted from the heavy taxing as they would be considered members of the Aristocratic Family. With nothing holding us back in the village, my father signed up to do just that._

_There are two ways to serve an aristocrat; by recommendation, as your father did—or by an auction. My father and I were bought by a Count. Just two ranks under the Duke._

_He was not as kind as Baron Yoo was._

_While the servants and guards of Baron Yoo’s could still have a proper meal, gossip, and even have a little fun—the Count treated his servants in the opposite fashion. While we were fed, it was only enough to fuel the servants to survive a work day. The Count and any one in liege with him would consistently degrade us, make work a lot harder, and the materials given to us were a lot cheaper and difficult to work with—sometimes they were hazardous enough to injure some of the servants._

_Guards were treated a lot better than servants. To keep them in line, the guards were seen at a higher rank than the servants and the guards saw it as permission to treat all the servants poorly, purposely dirtying their bunkers, or spilling drinks on the floors as the servants are cleaning. Some of the men and women were even touched inappropriately, luckily they would never take it too far._

_Even for them there was limit to how far they could abuse their power._

_Children of servants were constantly harassed by the Count’s daughter and son, I was one of their many toys who was forced to do their bidding. There was even a time the boy had played with me too roughly, that he had even broken my arm. Even to this day it doesn’t work the same._

_While my father and I didn’t have worry about a roof over our head, or if we would even eat that night—we both knew that the emotional damage caused by the Count isn’t worth it. Unfortunately, my father and I were bought. The only way we could leave is if the Count kicked us out—but in doing so, he gives the guards permission to kill us by falsely claiming acts of treason. It didn’t matter if it was true or not—an Aristocrat’s words reign supreme in Gratia._

_We were stuck with no way out._

_The only light in those times was a woman named Sunja. She was a beautiful woman who had a soft heart. Even when she was tired, she would go out of her way to help the servants with the harder tasks. She would take the full brunt of the blame if someone had made a mistake, knowing no one else can handle it. She was the breadwinner of her family, she was the only making enough to help with making ends meet. My father used to help her, giving some of our portion if what she sent was not enough. I remember he had even snuck in an extra piece of meat just for her and was left with rice porridge. I remember waking in the middle of the night to find him missing, then waking up with him right beside me, smelling just like her. He paid a lot more attention to her than what was necessary—so did she. The Count noticed._

_The maids found her outside of their bunkers, clothes torn and purple hand marks all over her body. My father had rushed to get her, picking her up and taking her to our bunker room where some of the servants did their best to treat her. Even after they manage to treat physical pains, even though you could see her breathing, but her were empty. Days later, she took her own life. We had to bury her body in secret as the Count refused to hold funeral service for “some maid.”_

_As if to mock our pain, the Count then took us to on a trip with his children to L’^Le de Réserve. My father was assigned to go with him for whatever reason, just a list on a piece of paper and of course I was the kid’s play thing._

_This is when the Crimson Shadow attacked us._

_I remember this very moment, the Count’s children were “playing” with me, pulling at my arms as I became their makeshift rope in a game of tug-o-war._

_“Hey, I don’t think he likes that.” A voice had said, the two children loosen their hold on me as their attention turned to whoever spoke to them._

_“Who are you?” The Count’s daughter asks, mystified. I turn around as I slowly pull my arms back to my body. A young boy our age was sitting on the railing of the boat. His clothes were worn and his skin was so tanned, I thought the sun had burned him. But he looked clean—not like someone who served the Count. He didn’t have the eyes of an Aristocrat, cloudy with ignorance. They were sharp like a tiger hunting his prey._

_“Not that it’ll matter in a few minutes, but it’s Yongguk.” He says, a corner of his lips curling up into a smirk. I notice a gun in his hand. My eyes widen and our eyes meet, he gestures his head to the left and I start walking in that direction._

_“How did you get on this ship?” A guard suddenly starts screaming, pointing their weapon at the boy named Yongguk._

_“Hey, hey! Relax, I’m just a kid!” Yongguk says holding his hands up, but as quickly as he did he suddenly fires his gun and the guards drops to the grounds. “Oops, my finger slipped.” The Count’s children immediately start to scream and ran away to find some place of safety. Chaos immediately ensued as the guards and other servants were attacked by some of their own and strangers seeming to appear from the shadows._

_I watch as our assailants capture the Count’s children, I watch as the most aggressive of the guards fall dead like flies, I see my father crowded into the corner with all the other servants, trying maneuver away from the danger as he tries to reach for me. I watch as the Count is dragged to the bow of the ship, punches and kicks landing on his fat body._

_I collapse on the ground as I watch everything unfold around me. My body trembles at the horror of those I had known, guards who fucked with me, touched me drop to ground like they were nothing. Tossed aside like garbage. Yet the boy in front of me barely flinches, he had his arms at his side and his fingers wrapped tightly around the gun. Those sharp eyes watching every move of every figure on that ship._

_No one even looks our way. No one lays a hand on me._

_The chaos eventually dies down. The Count’s children are loudly sobbing and the Count was badly bruised and beaten, looking as though he was struggling to breathe. From the crowd of the assailants, the captain who was steering the ship steps forward, throwing off his cap and uniform to reveal his heavily tatted skin. He stands at the bow of the ship, turning around to reveal a large red ghost plastered all over his chest. His eyes were as dangerous as Yongguk’s._

_“How many casualties?” The man asks._

_“Goto got a broken nose and arm, Cap’n.” One of our captors says, gesturing to a man standing up, face all bloodied up._

_“Hasn’t Goto’s nose always been broken?” The man, now known as their actual Captain, barked out a hearty laughter, as if they hadn’t just attacked us. As if this was another day on the job. With his hands on his hips, he yells out, “I am Captain Butcher de Crimson Shadow. You all have two options! Join us or spread our name to the kingdom!”_

_There was a small pause before whispers of confusion began to surface._

_“You’re… not going to kill us?”_

_“What? Us? Kill you? Heavens no! Do we look like barbarians?” He said tactlessly and I heard the boy let out a sigh along with a shake of his head. “So what’ll it be?”_

_The servants remain silent, unsure and wary of the pirates, and too scared to speak out. The captain rolls his eyes. “Men, put your weapons away.” He waved his hand lazily and without question, all the pirates do as he ask._

_The moment it happened, one of the guards reaches for his own and loud pop starts to ring in my ears, followed by screams from all but the pirates. I look at the boy, the one who shot the guard._

_“You said you wouldn’t kill us!”_

_“Are you stupid? He obviously was reaching for his weapon!” Yongguk yelled back, pointing his weapon at the crowd, forcing screams to once again tear from their throats._

_“Settle down, Guk my boy.” The captain says, getting down on the floor, crossing his legs. His frame still seemed so large compared to everyone else. Yongguk relaxes his arm, scoffing. “Obviously, we’ll kill you if you attack us when we’re so nicely if you would like to join us.”_

_“Why would we join you?” One of the guards screamed, “you killed our men. Attacked our servants, and harmed the Count. Tell us how it would benefit us to join you.”_

_The boat grew silent. All that was heard was the creak and rock of the boat, the sound of seagulls calling for families, and gentle waves washing against the sides. Captain Butcher stares at the guard for a moment, that nonchalant look replaced with a cold exterior that demanded fear into everyone’s heart._

_“For justice.” The Captain said, “for democracy.” He gazed at all the servants, “for a full belly.” He turned his attention to me, “for a life. There’s more to life than just getting through the day. There’s love. There’s adventure. There is the world. We can offer that—you don’t have to agree with our methods, but none of you will experience that within the aristocracy.” The captain looks over at the Count, who is glaring angrily at him. Captain Butcher lets out a short laugh. “I’m offering you a life. Or you can stay in this life for however long you want.”_

_“I’ll join you.” My father’s voice comes out from the crowd. I turn to him and my body went cold._

_The Captain grins at my father, “excellent! You’re a skinny man, but we’ll—”_

_“On one condition.” My father says, cutting off the captain._

_“You think you can make demands?” The Captain raises and eyebrow, challenging my father. Yet my father’s eyes were not on the captain. They were on the Count._

_My father’s eyes were unrecognizable, like the day she died. “I will join you, if you let me kill the Count.”_

_“What do you think you’re doing?!” The Count screams, crawling to the Captain’s feet, “don’t let him do this!” The captain kicked him away, regarding my father. The silence between them was tense, I held my breath as I stared between the two men, as if this stand off was cutting my air supply._

_“Dong, Hoon.” Two of the pirates stepped forward, “take the Count below deck. Provide this man with whatever he needs.”_

_“No, no!” The Count screams, backing away from the two approaching men, struggling viciously in their arms. He manages to get away for a moment, only to topple over, screaming in pain when the reminder of a broken leg returned ten fold. “You’ll regret this! The Aristocracy won’t forgive you! None of you will live! You will all die! Death! Treason!”_

_I watched as my father approached him, grabbing the Count by his hair, lifting him off the ground. He said something, but I never heard what it was. My father let go of the Count who continued to struggle in arms of the pirates. He continued to scream his threats of our deaths and pleas of forgiveness that fell on deaf ears._

_We could still hear his screams underneath the boat. Even after he died, it was like the screaming never stopped._

_No matter how much he screamed, no one ever came to save him. Not even the sea._

My father was the only one who joined the Crimson Shadow and of course I stayed with him. I think the rest of the servants were afraid of him after he had killed the Count and the guards were loyal to the crown. The Count’s children were released, but as for their fate, I never bothered to find out.

I spent the rest of my years as a pirate. Yongguk, Captain Butcher’s son, trained me himself along with all the other men on the ship. They also taught me how to infiltrate and blend with crowds, to ambush the aristocrats when needed. It was especially useful during the Pirate Expulsion Act.

Don’t think us as barbarians because everything the captain promised, he delivered. Yes, we had to kill. Yes, we had to steal. But we only stole from the Aristocrats. We stole from those who had more than enough money to sustain them for three generations.

He promised us justice. He promised us democracy. He promised us food and adventure… We have it all here, Seah. We don’t have to worry about our position here. We don’t have to worry about never having a place to go back to. But if we wanted to leave, we never have to worry about him hunting us down.

This is my home.

This is where I belong. This is who I am.”

I stare at Junseo. Everything has happened and changed so fast; the man I see in front of me could not be anymore different than the man I once knew. He’s a pirate. An enemy to the aristocracy.

“I can’t… Convince you that this is the best life. I won’t convince you, I can only tell you what I know. Who I am. What I am. I’m sorry for lying to you all these years, but I had to. You are so close to the Baron’s son, that I couldn’t risk my mission to be ruined.”

The air remains heavy between us. My head starts to hurt, my body feels heavy, and it’s like I can’t breathe. I close my eyes and I take a deep breath. “Why now?” I ask, looking at him, finally speaking to him. “Why did you betray us now?”

Junseo sighs, “Captain Butcher had passed away. Yongguk had become captain of the Crimson Shadow. He called for my return, to lead our crew alongside him.”

“So what, this was some fucking elaborate ass scheme to get me on the ship? All those raids, our guards betraying Baron Yoo, all to get me on this ship?”

“In a way…”

“Why?” I screamed, grabbing Junseo by the collar and pushing him against the cabinets, the medicine and supplies rattling about inside. “You could have left me! You should have just left me with Baron Yoo!”

“I couldn’t!” He returns, grabbing my wrist. “I promised your father—”

“You didn’t have to! You had no obligation to take care of me.” I let go of him, take in deep breaths to try and calm myself down.

“Seah…”

“How did you meet my father?” They obviously were not from the same town. That much is clear. So why would Junseo even help him?

Junseo remained silent for a moment, his lips pressed tight together as if his body was preventing him from telling a cursed secret.

“He was a part of Poseiden’s Karma.”

My eyes open wide and I find myself speechless yet again. Poseidon’s Karma’s name is feared amongst the three kingdoms. When the Pirate Expulsion Act was first enacted, they were at the top of list of pirate crew members to be killed on sight. It was even rumored they were the ones who saw the end to Duke Minho—but everyone who could have confirmed those rumors were killed.

“I met him during the Pirate Expulsion Act, we became acquainted when Poseidon’s Karma helped us during an attack from one of Gratia’s naval unit. He was called Bastion.”

My legs begin to tremble and my knees buckle. Junseo is quick to catch me and sit me on the bed as I absorb everything that has been said to me.

Poseidon’s Karma is feared solely because of three members associated with them: Phoenix, Siren, and Bastion. Rumors about Bastion was that he was a man who could not be taken down—he stood atop of his pirate ship with canons and guns firing at him. It seemed like no matter how many times he got hit he would not go down.

My father was that man?

What reason would Junseo have to lie to me about that? I don’t even know where to start with how ludicrous this all is. Junseo is a pirate. My father is a pirate. Pirate blood runs in me. Everything I thought I knew, all of it was a lie.

What else do I not know? Where do I actually come from? Is my mother actually dead?

“Junseo…” I look at him, praying he had the answer, “who am I?”


	5. Done with Secrets

The skies are clear and the boat is bustling with the pirates running about as they prepared to head back to land. My clothes, Baron Yoo’s guard uniform, is heavily disheveled from the chaos of last night’s excursion.

My head head still aches from the overload of information and my chest felt heavy as the memories of last night still haunt me. From Junseo’s betrayal to the truth about my father to…

_“Junseo…” I look at him, praying he had the answer, “who am I?”_

_“You’re Seah.” Is his answer, but I shake my head. It’s not answer I wanted. “Seah, who I am—who your father is has nothing to do with you. Those are_ **_our_ ** _lives we’ve lived.”_

_“But you two are the ones who raised me.” I say, “what I knew about my father is that he is a kind and clumsy man who loved me. You were my strict and awkward uncle. But the truth is my father was this… Legend. A pirate no man could take down. And you—”_

_I put my head in my hands as tears threaten to leave me and my body shakes, begging me to release all the tension, confusion, pain that is wrecking my entire being._

_“Seah,” I hear him move, pulling my hands away from my face. His face is looking up at mine. He’s kneeling on the ground. “I know, this is a lot to take in. And there’s so much more to tell you—I won’t keep you in the dark anymore and I promise this is an end to my secrets.” I shake my head again._

_“Why did you have to take me?” I ask again—but it was a rhetorical question. I’m fully aware of why he had to do what he had to do. Beyond the obligation to my father, Junseo and I are close. Master Youngjae, the guards, servants, everyone know the relationship between Junseo and I—if he left me with the Baron, I would have been killed by association, tortured for answers I didn’t have. The Pirate Expulsion Act is a call to eradicate everything pirate—the Aristocrats are bound by that obligation like strings to a puppet master._

_I know that. I understand that. But everything has changed so quickly and there was no way to prepare me for it._

_All these years I’ve spent with the Baron. The years and memories I spent with Junseo—were they all that much of a lie?_

_“Because I love you, Seah.” The words that leave Junseo’s mouth cause me to hold my breath. I look at those dark orbs, swirling with his painful past, the icy interior that can only melt by his very words. He’s never said those words to me before—I know he cares about me, but to actually hear it… “Your father left you with me, not because he asked me to, but because he knew he didn’t have to. He knew I will do everything I can to keep you safe. To raise you into the woman you are today._

_I won’t ask you for your forgiveness… But please humor me a little longer and let me take care of you.”_

_Droplets fall on my knees, my throat tightens as my teeth clench tight to hold back the tears—but my own body won against my mind as I reached for him, like the day he came to my father’s bunker the day he died._

“Seah,” I turn my attention to Junseo, who was looking back at me. He was no longer wearing Baron Yoo’s uniform. He looked different too. His hair is shaggy, he wears a loose white top with full bishop sleeves. His shirt remains unbuttoned, showing off his bare chest marked with scars from battles unknown to me.

I had always thought these were scars from battles he had participated in amongst other excursions. Maybe they were, maybe there were not.

His body isn’t tattooed like everyone else on the ship… “How come you don’t have tattoos?” I ask him as we walk toward the back of the ship.

“I was assigned as a spy, so I couldn’t have tattoos because it would have raised suspicion that I was a pirate.” Junseo answers. My eyes roam around, looking at the pirates. Another thought comes in my head.

“Didn’t some of… Baron Yoo’s guards defect to you guys?”

“Yes, they’re on an island where some of our other men are training them to be able to become a pirate.”

“Training?”

“Yes, Seah,” Junseo chuckles, “fighting as pirate is different than what you were taught as a guard. Of course, you’re better than most of the guards, there’s an art to what we do.”

“How so?”

Junseo looks at me for a moment, stopping in front of the stairs that leads to an upper deck. “Consider how long I’ve been with Baron Yoo…” Is all he says as he continues his way up the stairs. I follow him up the stairs, coming up to double doors, and walking right past them to a second set of stairs that leads to a higher deck where a man sits, a pen and book in hand, scribbling furiously.

He was completely shirtless, loose fitting pants drape along his legs, his overcoat discarded to the side along with his hat. Like all the pirates on deck, his body is covered in tattoos. “Yongguk,” Junseo greets and the man stop writing.

He looks up at us, narrow eyes looked dull as he snapped his book shut, tossing it in his pile of clothes. “Mornin’” Yongguk says as he stands up from the floor, dusting off his pants.

“Seah, this is Captain Yongguk de Crimson Shadow.” Junseo introduces him, “Yongguk, this is Seah—“

“Bastion’s daughter,” Yongguk says, walking forward, reaching out to shake my hand. Hesitantly, I take it and he gives me a firm squeeze, “Sorry about Feral, kid doesn’t know his own strength.”

Remembering the fight, I place hand on my cheek. Hyewon said this morning it was healing fine so there was no need to put a second bandage. “Yeah…” I say awkwardly.

Yongguk gives me a friendly smile, a contrast to his image of this… monstrosity of a man.“Well, I won’t take up too much of your time. I know you’re dying to know what happens now.” Yongguk says.

I nod my head. We never got to that discussion, too much had been said last night that there just wasn’t room for that part of the conversation.

“We’re heading back to Port Voilée to drop off the Baron boy and the other guards.We’ll spend a few days around the area to gather some food and hygiene products and head back to our island.” Yongguk explains, “from there, you’re free to make a decision if you would like to stay with us or if you would like us to drop you off somewhere. Junseo will give enough of his fortune to get you settled pretty comfortable in a land outside of Gratia.”

I look at Junseo, then Yongguk. “What?”

“We’re going to give you some of Junseo’s fortune to settle somewhere outside of Gratia. It’s not safe for you to stay in the kingdom, someone could—“

“No,” I stop him, raising my hand, “not that. That I get. What do you mean Junseo’s fortune?”

“Oh that,” Yongguk rubs his chin, “well, let’s just say it’s goods we share amongst all of us.”

“I don’t get it.”

“The money we get from stealing ships is shared amongst all of us. If anyone of us wants out of Crimson Shadow, they get to take their share of the treasure enough to sustain them comfortably.” Junseo explains—giving me the answer I actually needed.

“Wait, but I can’t take your money,” let alone money that was stolen from Gratia.

“Think of it as your inheritance—Bastion left his treasure with the Poseidon’s Karma.”

“But-!”

“Look, we’re not gonna send you out alone with nothing. Not Bastion’s daughter.” Yongguk states. “Bastion’s spirit will sink our ships if we do so! Also, just give him a piece of mind.” He points a thumb at Junseo and I raise and eyebrow at Yongguk. Junseo doesn’t panic. He’s just awkward. “Don’t worry about it. Where we’re going to take you, you’ll be safe.”

I press my lips together. Initially, the conversation started as a choice, but it sounds like it was made for me, yet again. I can’t complain too much since it’s a choice I would have picked anyway.

“We’ll be at Port Voilée soon… You should go see Hyewon to get cleaned up.” Yongguk suggests, ending our conversation.

“Just, one last question… Did anyone else of Baron Yoo’s guard defect?” I ask him, wondering if anyone else hated the Aristocratic faction.

“Just one kid. Said his name is Junhong.”

“No he didn’t.” Junseo says immediately. I’m surprised, but not surprised.

“Yeah, he did.” Yongguk states, but Junseo starts to shake his head.

“Where is he?”

“Dunno.” Without another word, Junseo walks away quickly. I couldn’t help but laugh slightly. By now, I’m sure all the guards are very much aware that Junseo is a pirate, suspect that I’m one too, and it came as no surprise that Junhong would quickly follow after him. The kid loves Junseo, has admired him ever since he joined Baron Yoo’s guard six months ago.

I nod my head at Yongguk and I’m about to walk away—

“If you stay, maybe we’ll run into your mother.” Yongguk says.

I snap my head around him with my heart pausing a beat, as if it was holding its own breath.

“You know… who my mother is?”

Yongguk tilts his head, “you look exactly like her.”

“Who is she?” I step forward, “is she a pirate too?”

Yongguk doesn’t answer right away, “she is. I can’t tell you who though.”

“Why not?”

“There’s a reason Bastion has hidden that information from Junseo… It would make you a target and much easier to find her.” Yongguk states, gazing right at me and I shiver from the sharpness of his eyes, tracing my skin like a knife.

“She’s alive…”

“Junseo doesn’t know either—however it’s not fair to you to not know.” Yongguk turns to pick up his book, opening it up and writing again. “Consider it. I’m sure you’re done with the secrets.”

He ends the conversation there and I take him writing in his journal as a cue to leave. As I walk down the steps, I allow the new information to sink in.

My mother is alive.

He didn’t need to say it, but she’s definitely with Poseidon’s Karma. She’s on that ship. She’s still active. She’s somewhere.

I look out into the vast sea. The water twinkling with the sun’s rays, beckoning me to uncover their history. It’s then it hits me, I…

I’m not tied down to anything. I can go wherever I want.

I don’t have to fear roaming the streets, begging for scraps of food and coins. I don’t have to worry about manners and courtships. I don’t have to live by customs. When the Crimson Shadow takes me to their island, I can do whatever I want.

But what do I want?

My life has revolved around serving Baron Yoo’s family. I did what I had to do. I served Master Youngjae. I protected Master Youngjae. That’s all I did. That’s all I needed to do. What do I know about wants? Needs?

I turn my head when I hear Junseo’s booming voice, Junhong stubbornly yelling back at him. The other pirates were laughing or trying to calm Junseo down. Junhong knows what he wants. To stay with Junseo.

Is that what I want?

Where do I want to go? Who do I want to see?

_“I’m sure you’re done with the secrets.”_

What else is there that I don’t know?

I hear metal tinkling together as two people walk behind me and suddenly a want, a needs enters me.

Papa’s pocket watch.

It’s in Baron Yoo’s Mansion.


	6. Don't Hate Me

The Crimson Shadow didn’t dock near a port, they did dock some ways away from Port Voilée near a cavern on the furthermost west. The plan is to send Baron Yoo’s merchant ship to the docks, the pirates manning the ship will let it crash _safely_ into port and escape through the lower holding of the fisherman’s boat.

From there, Baron Yoo and any investigators will find the Baron’s son tied up with the guards. We are to wait for our pirates to return and then once everything calms down, we will be sending a separate traveling boat and pick up supplies there.

But I can’t wait another day.

Once the Baron realizes that Junseo is the one who betrayed him, he will destroy both mine and Junseo’s bunker. And that includes losing my father’s pocket watch. There’s obviously a chance that I will be too late to save it, but I have to try. It’s all I have left of him.

I watched from a distance as they loaded the boat with the guards and Master Youngjae. They have half of the original fake crewmates—the reasoning for that being to draw less suspicion for anyone who may recognize when we had originally left the ship. Especially by having Feral on board (the only one who was wearing Baron Yoo’s uniform when we set off).

As they were preparing to set off, I grab Junhong, who was carrying a basket of whatever.

“Junhong, I need a favor.”

Junhong blinks in surprise and tilts his head. “What favor Miss Seah?” Junhong was a junior guard who had only joined the guards six months ago. He’s an orphan with nowhere to go and decided that being auctioned off to the aristocrats was better dying and begging to live on the streets. He’s one of the lucky ones when the Baroness bought him.

Originally, he was just a mere servant, like myself before I joined the guards. Eventually, he had the chance to watch the guards and laid his eyes on Junseo. He was immediately smitten.

“I need to you to distract everyone on the ship, I need to get on that boat.” I tell him, pointing behind me.

With wide eyes, Junhong immediately shakes his head as he yells out, “No way! Sir—!” I cover Junhong’s mouth and shush him.

“I promise I’m coming back! I left something in my bunker and I need to get it before the Baron destroys it.”

Junhong continues to shake his head, “Miss Seah, if you get caught, you’ll die!”

“I won’t. I’ve lived in that mansion long enough to get around without getting caught.” I tell him, but Junhong is adamant. “Please… Junhong, it’s all I have left of my father…”

That stops him, I watch as he holds his breath and looks at my face. He releases it. “Fine…” Junhong reaches into the basket and I now know what he’s holding—a basket of guns. “You owe me Miss Seah.”

I smile at him and nod my head.

“Thank you.”

I look around us, making sure no one is looking before climbing over the railing of the ship. I look again before nodding at Junhong before jumping off—praying he has better timing as I take a breath before I’m engulfed in the ocean.

I only have so much time before they leave and hopefully no one noticed that I had jumped. Holding my breath, I swim around the ship, coming up for air once I’m able to hide from view. Once I do, I hear the pirates yelling at Junhong and him defending himself. I don’t hear any cries looking for me.

I swim slowly around the front of the boat until I see the merchant ship. No one was crossing over and people are scolding Junhong still. I take a deep breath and dive underwater, doing my best to stay under as I cross over to the merchant ship to stay out of view. I don’t come up, even when I can sense that I’m closing in. Instead, I swim deeper underwater, reaching and trying to feel for under the ship. I touch something slimy and know immediately it’s the built up algae from the merchant ship.

My chest begins to feel tighter as I start to lose air in my lungs, but I’m not there yet. I keep feeling the algae, moving further down until my hand breaks the water.

Finally I come up for air, yet careful as to not make a sound as I maneuver my body around the fisherman’s boat. I listen for the voices on the ship, it seems like there is none down here, but I still don’t make the move to come out of the water. I listen and wait.

And wait…

“Let’s get going! Hands on deck!”

Chaos ensues at the tops and I use that moment of chaos, with people running around on the deck to get out of the water. Even with the clattering of the boat, they shouldn’t be able to hear me. I move deep into room, hiding myself as I shed my wet clothes off my body, wringing the wet clothes from my skin. I grab a cloth from the side and dry off any wet marks I may have left on the floorboards before moving back to my spot in the dark, and covering myself with the dry spot of the cloth.

The pirates will move down here to make their escape. If they see my footprints, they’ll know someone is in here. Junseo will notice very soon I have disappeared and I need to buy myself some time before he comes and gets me. He’s going to be furious…

I take slow and deep breaths to calm myself. This is probably the riskiest thing I have ever done. Junseo will even say it’s the stupidest thing—if anyone else does this, I would have said the same thing. However, does it really matter for me?

Yes, I’m free, but I don’t know what to do with this freedom. I learned my place early in life and that place doesn’t exist anymore. So what next? Even if I manage to succeed getting out of the Baron’s mansion, do I really want to find my mother?

Uncover all the secrets hidden from me and about me?

Why did my father leave Poseidon’s Karma? Why did my mother stay?

Do I need to know the truth?

I feel the boat move and sway in a dance between the ocean and the wind. We’re picking up speed to arrive in Port Voilée. It will be another hour until we get there and before that, at the perfect moment, the pirates will escape through here and head back toward their ship. A little bit after they leave is when I make my own escape, but then I won’t know how close I’ll be to port and how I will maneuver myself out of there.

Like I said stupidest thing I’ve ever done.

As I continued to sit and speculate how I will get myself out of here, next thing I know we’re close to escape time as I begin to hear running footsteps upstairs. Eventually, the group on this excursion comes down. I don’t move a muscle, already hidden under the cloth, holding my breath so they don’t see my body move.

“Make sure you didn’t leave anything! We can’t come back up here once we go under.” Someone says.

“We’ve already cleared everything. Let’s go!”

They went by a gentle splash of water. One after one, and I listened carefully. And I waited until I could be certain that they all had left. I pulled off the cloth and surely, everyone was gone. I put my clothes back on, still damp, but it was better than wearing wet clothes for the past hour.

I approach the opening of the boat where everyone had already made their escape. I carefully submerge myself into the water, the presence of the boat leaving me and that when I start to come up for air, only to drop down immediately.

Fuck! We’re a lot closer than I thought! Did anyone see me?

I start to swim alongside the ship but I find myself struggling to hold my breath. I didn’t get a chance to breathe when I went back underwater. Where do I go?

As panic continues to rise in me I feel something grab my arm and pull me further down. It took me by surprise and I almost scream, but I’m stopped by a rough sensation against my lips and oxygen filling my mouth. The lips pull away and begin to drag me somewhere and I don’t resist. Whoever it is, they’re trying to help.

That hand pulls me to the surface and I rise for a breath, my eyes opening to see Feral’s wet face glowering at me. I pull away, but the hand wrapped tight around my wrist refuses to let me go. “Don’t fucking move.” He says, his voice hoarse. It makes my skin tingle a little.

He’s pulled us under the floorboards of one the port areas, I can hear the commotion of people, most screaming about a crashing boat that no doubt belongs to the merchant ship.

I look away from his face, uncomfortable from being so close.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you right now for trying to betray us right now.”

“I wasn’t, I just needed to go back to the mansion.”

“To tell the Baron where we are and get yourself killed? Like an idiot?”

“No, I left something in my bunker and I have to get it back!” Despite the echo under the floorboards, my voice was covered by the gossiping commotion coming up from above us.

“What could be so important that you would risk your life?”

“A picture of my father.”

Feral rolls his eyes and I glare at him. “Ooh, a picture. Definitely something to die for.”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Obviously.”

I attempt to push him away from me, but he holds me still. “Don’t fucking move so much, you’ll make it obvious we’re under here.”

“At least let me go.”

He does and I give some distance between us.

“What now?”

“I told Bass to meet us at the Dirty Cub.” He says, “we’re going to stay here until everyone here has left.”

My lips press together to hold back any noise of protest and look away from him. What is there to protest? We’re stuck here and worst of all, I had to get stuck with Feral.

The silence between us is awkward and uncomfortable, we both refused to speak to each other as we listened above as an investigation is conducted. The water was pretty cold and I could feel myself going numb. It’s going to be difficult to get away from Feral when my own body doesn’t feel like it can handle any rough housing or running as soon as we get out.

Not only that, but keeping yourself afloat is incredibly exhausting, especially when you’re trying not to move and keep yourself in one place. For Feral, he makes it look easy, it was like he was a statue that fell into the sea. While I looked like a damned otter learning how to swim.

Night time took its sweet time. The shops on the port are closed, people who have sailed off are gone, along with Master Youngjae with the investigation unit. Once there wasn’t a sound of footstep on the gravel, Feral and I climbed out of the water. My legs and arms felt numb, the added movement of pulling myself out felt as though I was carrying a bag of rice on my back and my skin begged for some kind of warmth.

I was visibly shivering, hugging and rubbing my arms. Feral really belonged to the sea, his hair and body wet but it was like the wind striking our skin was only a gentle greeting. “Let’s find some dry clothes, then we’ll head to the pub.” He says, walking ahead and I follow close behind him, still hugging myself.

Feral walked the street of Port Voilée as if he belonged there and from his strides of confidence, no one had ever suspected him to be a pirate. He must have been in the area for awhile, or at least visited multiple times to meet with Junseo, or at the very least deliver messages. He and the other pirates know about the Dirty Cub, it’s where Junseo and my father frequented on their nights off. Lay off some steam from the inhumane hours of training our bodies and soul. Maybe they had exchanged information there.

We head for a seamster’s shop. It was closed, but I couldn’t tell if this is one of the live in shops. Feral pulls out something from his pockets, picking at the lock until it opens. We quickly go inside, staying quiet and listening for any noise. Not a live-in shop.

“Look for the clothes.” Feral says as he closes the door. Our footsteps were loud in our ears, and it made me nervous as I searched for any clothes to change to. I go straight for the back, it’s usually where they store all of their clothing items. Opening the door, it was too dark to see inside, but we can’t turn on any candles. I walk in slowly, my hands on the door until it hit something soft. Fabric.

“Feral,” I whisper, knowing he could hear me and certainly, I felt his presence beside me.

He shoves a bunch of fabric in my arms, “get dressed,” then walks away. How can that guy see in the dark? He really is some kind of animal, I swear. I do as he says, my body thanking me for finally taking off the damp clothes and putting on something dry. My body still aches and all I want to do is rest.

I need to go still. I need to get away from him, but how?

We finish changing, taking the clothes and quickly leaving the shop before anyone could see us. As we continued to make our way to the pub, it was only a matter of time before it would be too late to grab my father’s momento.

Then an idea struck me, as we came closer to a more public area. A group of men, not soldiers, were over there. That was when I turned to run, only for Feral to grab my wrist immediately. I screamed.

“Help me!” I screamed as pathetically as possible, seeing Feral’s eyes widen in surprise, his hand reaching for my mouth to shut me up. “Help me! Someone please help me!” I continued to scream.

“Hey, what are you doing to her?” One of the men cries out, the group rushing toward us.

“Shut up!” Feral hisses, looking back at the group, trying to lead me somewhere else.

“No, please!” The group of men get to us, and pry Feral away from me. That’s when I book it out of there.

“Damn it! Seah!” Feral yells after me.

My legs were screaming at me, begging me to stop, but I didn’t dare. If I stop, then there are no second chances to get to the mansion. I ran only on muscle memory. I ran like the day my father died, my legs knowing exactly where to go. Before I know it, I’m close. It’s only then I stop, my legs feeling like jello and threatening to collapse any moment.

I don’t go straight to the gate. I go around the massive building, looking out for any of the guards until I reach the side of the mansion—the maids’ entrance. At this time, most of the maids should be asleep, except for those who take the night watch, the ones who purposely stay up all night in case the family is in need of a late night snack or tea.

There are two guards there and I take in a deep breath, looking around me and I find a rock, just small enough to be used as a distraction.

I throw the rock to the side, the moment it alerts the two guards I take that chance to attack. Using the side of my right fist, I slam it against the neck of one of them and then my elbow against the other’s chin in one quick swoop. They both fall to the ground silently.

Two things can happen now, either they wake up and alert the mansion, or someone finds them and alerts the mansion. I don’t dare try to hide them, that would only be a waste of time and I could accidentally wake them. I only have so much time before I can make my escape.

Slowly, I open the maid entrance, peeking through to see if there’s anyone around, slowly poking my head through until I have a clear view. For once, I’m glad that the Baroness has a love for having a beautiful and obnoxious garden, it makes hiding a lot easier. Dodging behind a rose bush, I listen for footsteps and maybe even idle chatter.

However, it was completely silent. All that could be heard is the gentle song of the wind and the leaves dance on the beat. I quickly and as quietly as I could make my way back to barracks of the guards. As I approached, I tried to listen to any sounds of chatter.

Still.

Silence.

That was… different. The hairs on my neck stand in warning as I continued my trek closer. The guards were typically noisy. There would still be some idle chatter through the night. Were most of the remaining guards taking the rounds of those who were injured?

Looking around again, I run toward the barracks keeping my ears peeled for any noises of someone approaching. Breathing. Anything.

Still nothing, even as I make it to my bunker. Even as I opened the door.

I knew… exactly what would happen if I came here.

There wasn’t a guarantee that I would immediately find his pocket watch. But I knew that when Baron Yoo saw his son tied up and his bodyguard nowhere to be found, that the bunker I used to call home would be destroyed. The bed torn apart, cut through with a knife and the fillings and springs inside pulled out. Every drawer destroyed, all my clothes (that only consisted of my nightwear and uniforms) ripped apart. They didn’t even show the floorboard any mercy.

Most importantly, my father’s pocket watch is in the hands of the the Young Master, sitting alone on the tortured bed, that held no answers to their questions.

“M-Master Youngjae…” I whisper, but he doesn’t look up at me.

“Daughter of Bastion. Bastion of Poseidon’s Karma.” Master Youngjae says, looking up at me.

“Master Youngjae, please believe when I tell you I had no idea,” I plead with him, taking a step forward, my arms reaching out to my friend.

“Why should I?” Master Youngjae’s voice was cold and unlike I have ever heard before. He gazed at me with a wall that used to never be directed towards me, except strangers who would solicit and approach him. Like he doesn’t know who I am. “How could you not know? Your father and C—Junseo. Both of them are pirates, two of the men closest to you.” He sets the pocket watch on the bed and stands up. “You’re telling me you had no idea?”

“Master Youngjae, I sw—”

“I don’t want to hear any more of your lies.” Master Youngjae hisses at me. He starts walking towards me and stops right in front of me. “Leave. Don’t ever show your face to me again. If you do, I will have you beheaded.”

He walks past me and for a moment the silence returns. There’s no cry that I'm here. No running footsteps coming after me. Just the dead silence as my feet take me to my bed and my hands reach for my father’s pocket watch. There is not a dent on it.

A new want appears.

I want Master Youngjae to not hate me.


	7. Fifteen Years Ago

_Fifteen Years Ago…_

_“Master Youngjae, can we please go home? Baroness Yoo is going to get mad at us.” I beg the Young Master, looking all around us as he continues to lead us through the bustling town of Port Voilée. And by us, I mean me. The Baroness doesn’t like me much, she’s always glaring at me and says mean things about me._

_Papa and Uncle told me to never leave the mansion without them, so it must be that Master Youngjae shouldn’t leave the mansion without one of the grown ups._

_“No way,” Master Youngjae says to me, “this is the only chance we have to look around and have fun! When we get bigger, we’re never gonna get to really experience the Port!” He states firmly, marching on ahead._

_There are so many people around us, but they don’t really pay us any mind. At least, not me. They definitely noticed Master Youngjae, especially with the way he’s dressed, a really pretty blue jacket with the picture of a rabbit that everyone at the mansion wears._

_I try to keep up with Master Youngjae, keeping an eye on the strangers watching us while he buys whatever food he wants to try. He must have taken that money from the Baroness while she wasn’t looking. The further down we go, the less lively it was becoming. I was getting even more scared._

_“Master Youngjae, there’s nothing here anymore. Let’s go back now.” I urge once again, but he only glares at me._

_“If you want to go back so badly, then go!” He yells at me._

_“Master Youngjae…”_

_“Oh, a young master?” The voice gave me chills. From the ledge of the port is a woman in slightly tattered clothing, cradling a puppy in her arms. It’s super cute, but I’m scared of the woman. She looks at us and smiles. “From what family?”_

_“I am Youngjae Gratia de Yoo!” Master Youngjae says proudly, puffing his chest, eyeing the puppy._

_“Would you like to pet him?” She asks, showing us the puppy, who opens its eyes sleepily._

_“Yes,” Master Youngjae reaches out to touch the puppy, petting it. “It’s so cute.”_

_“You know, he has a lot of brothers and sisters who need a home. I can take you to them, if you would like?” The woman suggests, I grab Master Youngjae’s wrist._

_“We actually should be getting back,” I say to her, but Master Youngjae snatches his wrist out of my grip._

_“I told you,_ you _can go home!” Master Youngjae snaps at me, turning back to the woman, “I want to see the puppies!” He says excitedly. The woman stands._

_“Come with me then,” they start to walk away together and I follow behind them. “Oh, I thought you had to go home?”_

_“I can’t leave without Master Youngjae…”_

_Master Youngjae lets out a cry of annoyance, “Seah, just go home!”_

_“Now, now. I think the two of you can share and see the puppies together. That way, she can tell her papa too and get one for her.”_

_He lets out a huff and continues to follow her, ignoring me. She takes us deep into the city, so deep, I can’t actually remember where we came from. Master Youngjae grew impatient. “Are we there yet? This is taking too long!”_

_“Oh yes, we’ve just arrived.”_

_A large hand covers my mouth and an arm wraps around my body. My screams are covered by the hand and I squirm trying to get out. I see the Young Master in the same predicament, looking back at me with big scared eyes._

_“Hurry and take the boy away.”_

_“What about the girl?”_

_“Just get rid of her. No one is going to miss a servant rat.”_

_My vision is immediately blurry and I can’t see. All I see is one of the bad men taking Master Youngjae away._

Seah, if you’re ever in danger, this is how you get away.

_Remembering Papa’s words, I continue to scream and struggle in the big man’s arms, I manage to squirm my mouth off his hand and quickly sink my teeth on him, biting as hard as I can. He yells out, loosening his old on me. “Little bitch!” He cries out, holding his ouchie hand. I run to the man hold Master Youngjae, hitting him._

_“Let him go!” I scream, hitting him as hard as I could._

_“Stop that!” He yells at me, letting one arm go off Master Youngjae. I grab that arm and bite him too. He lets go of Master Youngjae, who scurries away from him._

_“You idiot! Get the boy!” The woman is yelling at them._

_“Fuck. Let go!” He yells, the large hand smacking hard against my face until I let go. He sends another slap to my face and…_

_It’s black… and quiet. And warm. When my eyes open, the first thing I see is the ceiling of papa’s room. It smells like him too. I blink and my head starts to hurt, I make a sound and I see something move._

_It’s Master Youngjae. “S-Seah!” He stutters out, crying. “Sir! Sir! Seah’s awake!” Master Youngjae calls out, running from my bed. I immediately hear big footsteps and Papa’s face comes in my view._

_“Papa… my head is hurting…” I said to him, and then my nose hurts and he becomes glassy._

_“Oh, my Seah.” Papa reaches for me pulling me into his arms. “You’re okay, I was so scared, baby…” Papa holds me tight and I wrap my arms around him._

_“I had a bad dream too…”_

_“Yes, yes. The bad dream is over now.” He says to me._

_“Seah…” Master Youngjae says, my papa loosening me and lets me lean on his chest so I can look at the Young Master. “I’m sorry…” He says crying. I see a bruise on his cheek and around his mouth. It wasn’t a dream. “Please, don’t be mad at me… Please…_

_Don’t stop being my friend.”_

I had to drag myself out of the mansion. The moment my pocket watch touched my hands, my body had given up on me. It was difficult getting myself out of there and the weird, ominous feeling I had was gone. It was like for a moment, someone had set the stage for us, took out everyone in the world until there was just the two of us. No guards had come, no one was on the look out for me. Some how, Youngjae convinced everyone who was in the bunkers to leave.

This was his last act as my friend.

I managed to make it out through the maid entrance, slowly getting myself to head toward the Dirty Cub. My legs buckled again and I find myself leaning against the wall of a building for support. I winced in pain, it hurts so much to walk. Hell my whole body is on fire.

“Seah.” The sound of Junseo’s voice startles me, I look up and see him walking towards me. Glaring at me. I use the wall to try and keep me up straight, but my legs really just said ‘fuck you.’

I collapse on the ground on my knees and then Junseo starts running to me. He looks me over, reaching to touch my forehead. “Dammit, you’re sick.”

Oh. I guess the pain wasn’t just from being in the water for that long. Junseo takes me in his arms and carries me, turning and walking back from where he came from. “How mad are you?”

“Very.”

“Sorry,” I mutter, closing my eyes. Finally relaxing in his hold.

“Did anyone see you?”

“… Youngjae.” I say. His hold tightens around me.

“Shit…”

“No… No one’s coming after us.” I say, needing to defend him.

“How are you so sure?”

“They would have just taken me there. Also…” I take in a deep breath and shiver, “I think Feral would have noticed someone was following us by now…” Junseo doesn’t say anything else. Feral must be around somewhere, Junseo wouldn’t have walked to me this confidently. The rhythm of his footsteps, the rocking in his arms, it was the perfect combination to put me to sleep.

I was sick in bed for two days. Hyewon would come into my room every once in awhile to check on me and someone would drop off food. I was in and out of consciousness, waking up only to eat and for Hyewon to change me out of sweaty clothes and give me a wash.

I had no idea what is going on until I was able to wake up on my own on the second day, feeling much better, but still lethargic. It’s Junseo’s turn to come in, bringing a hot bowl of soup. “How do you feel?” He asks me, handing me the bowl of soup. I sit up properly to eat it, taking from his hands. He props up a pillow behind me and takes a seat on my bed.

“Better.” I say.

“Good, cause I’m going to yell at you now.” Junseo says and I couldn’t help but groan.

“Really? In front of my soup?”

“Yes, in front of your soup. What were you thinking?”

I don’t answer him right away, twirling the soup around. “I was thinking… About what I wanted.” I say to him, setting the soup on the side table and exchanging it for my fathers pocket watch. “Junseo I… I had pledged my life to the Barons. What I wanted is whatever they wanted. To keep Youngjae safe, to be by his side, to watch over him. My life was surrounded by protecting him.” I trace the design of the pocket watch. It’s presents a picture of a kingdom with open alley ways and a gold arrow crossing over it. The image makes sense now.

“I just wanted one thing. For the first time, and I just had to get it. It’s what’s left of my papa.” I tell him, opening up the pocket watch, revealing the picture of him and myself. I was only eight when we took this picture. When the Barons had organized for the guards to take a group photo, my father asked a favor of the photographer, if we could take a picture together. It’s our only picture. It was before my father was sick.

Junseo lets out a sigh, running his hands through his hair and I felt guilty. I caused trouble for him and the pirate crew taking me in and away from the chaos that ensued. I’m still mad at him for taking me away from all that I had known, but it’s not like everyone here has treated me poorly. “It’s not like I don’t get it. But there are some things you need to let go in order to keep your life. You’re lucky Youngjae didn’t send anyone after us.” 

I squeeze the pocket watch. I agree with Junseo, had it been anyone else, I would have told them the same thing. Forget the pocket watch, it’s useless compared to your life. Freedom is probably a dangerous thing. “Don’t do something like that again.” He says sternly, placing his hand over mine, covering the pocket watch.

I give him a wry smile.

“Okay.”

He lets out a breath, and pats my leg.

“This isn’t yelling at me.”

“I was furious when you were gone, that feeling is already gone.”

I let out a small laugh, switching my pocket watch for my bowl of soup, blowing on it slightly and began to finally eat. “Hey, it’s our last day here… We’re leaving tonight. Do you want to go down one last time?”

I lick the dribble from my lips, staring at him, “you trust me to go down with you?”

“I can’t think of a reason why I shouldn’t. You already have what you need.”

Not necessarily.

“Yeah, that sounds nice.”

“Alright, finish up your food and get ready. Come up to the deck and we’ll have to put on disguises.” He leaves my room and I do as he says. I take my time though. My body still felt weak. I couldn’t help but wonder if I’m sick, how did Feral feel? Did he get sick as well?

Or since he’s a pirate, he was more than used to being in the water for long periods of time.

I finish my food and climb out of bed, my legs wobbled a little but I forced my body to keeping pushing forward. I head to the bathroom to relieve myself and wash my face. When I come back to the room, someone had left a spare change of clothes for me to wear. It was a simple blouse, short sleeve and loose fitting pants. I’ve always been wearing perfectly tailored clothes that allowed me to move easily in a fight, so this certainly felt different.

Like I’ve been given too much freedom.

I head back up the steps with the bowl in my hands, giving an awkward greeting to the pirates present. I had expected them to treat me with some form of animosity but they were polite, returning my greeting before going back to whatever work they were doing. Evidently, they don’t trust me and they shouldn’t.

I wouldn’t trust me.

One of the pirates takes the bowl from me and rushes back down to wherever. I still haven’t had a chance to take a full tour of the ship, so I still don’t know where the kitchen is. I look around the deck to see Junseo and Hyewon talking to each other, so I start making my way to them. Junseo was leaning on the railing of the ship so he was the first to notice me approach.

“You ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Hang on,” Hyewon says, “let me go grab some disguises for the two of you. Seah, how do you feel about wigs?”

“Never wore them.”

“You’re going to hate it.” She says, the corner of lips curling up. She looked like a cat. Hyewon scurries away, coming back quickly with two different hats, a wig, and spectacles. She hands me a sun hat and the wig and for Junseo a handkerchief to wrap around his head and the spectacles.

Placing the hat under my armpit, I look at the wig to try and figure out how to put it. Junseo wraps the handkerchief around his head, but Hyewon immediately snatches it out of his hands. “You need to put it further down your forehead,” she says, taking over and wrapping the fabric around his head.

“You could at least push my hair back. It itches.” Junseo grumbles, but bows his head to make it easier for her to fix.

“Quit being a baby,” she retorts right back, “it’s a disguise, you’re not supposed to be comfortable.”

I stare between the two of them at a slight loss for words. I was going to ask one of them to help me, but I couldn’t help but feel like I’m intruding.

“Stop acting gross in front of Bastion’s daughter.” The deep voice made me jump a little and I couldn’t help but freeze when I felt callous hands touch my shoulder slightly. Hyewon immediately pulls her hands away from Junseo, cheeks red and mouth parted.

“We weren’t—”

Oh.

What.

Junseo adjusts the handkerchief on his head, looking away from me and Captain Yongguk. I felt a slight tug on my hair and I turn around to see what he was doing, but his hand gently turned my head back forward. “Hold still.” He says, and I awkwardly look down—not really sure how to face Junseo.

I guess this secret had nothing to do with me this time, but it still felt weird. What else was he hiding? Junseo really has a whole life…

One I’m not a part of.

“Hyewon, do you have any hair pins?” Captain Yongguk asks, holding his hand out.

“Ah, yeah,” she reaches into her pocket, handing it to him.

“Seah, I’ll meet you at the both,” he says, voice awkward and hesitant.

“Okay.”

Junseo pushes himself away from the railing and Hyewon follows after him. Is she coming with us?

“This doesn’t mean he doesn’t care about you.” Captain Yongguk says when they were out of earshot.

“I didn’t think he didn’t…” I say, raising a hand to rub my arm. The wig is pulled from my hands and placed snuggly on top of my head.

“Turn around.”

I do as he says, he fixes the wig for me, brushing it off my face and then places the sun hat right on top. “Just making sure you know that.” He smiles at me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I tense a little, his touch feeling too familiar. “Ask whatever you want from Junseo, we’ll be at sea for about a week.” He pushes me toward the boat where Junseo’s waiting. He and Hyewon look away from me, Hyewon’s fingers fidgeting with each other.

Junseo and I get on the boat with two other pirate and another pair slowly let us down. Once we were half way down toward the water I jump when I hear Captain Yongguk’s voice scream in pain.

“What just happened?” I ask surprised.

“Revenge.” Junseo says with a sneer on his face.

The Port has always been a lively place. I’ve lived here my whole life but I never took in the cheerful nature of it. The town is always bustling with merchants selling their goods of food for the middle class and accessories of fine jewelries for the aristocrats.

Kids would be running around the streets or dancing to the rhythm of the musicians playing old folk songs—or maybe sneaking by and stealing from anyone who wouldn’t notice. The sailors and merchants who come and go would always be yelling at each other for orders or messages sent from their boss. Maybe to even catch the attention of a beautiful girl minding her business.

The buildings always stood high, as if they wanted to touch the sun and be blessed by the goddess who warms and lights up our world.

And I will never ever be able to see that.

Today, it was unusually gloomy. There weren’t that many merchants out today and the sailors were coming in and out like a delayed echo. Even the musicians weren’t playing for tips—and there were no children screaming in delight in a game of tag.

I look around at the people who did remain. They were mostly merchants and sailors and their faces were incredibly grim. It hadn’t look like that since Duke Minho’s death…

“Find out what’s going on,” Junseo whispers to one of our two companions. He separates from us as we continue to walk along the port.

As much as I wanted to take in the sights of my home, the atmosphere of the port has my body tensing in anticipation. Should we just go back? What if the Aristocracy is actually waiting for us?

“Junseo…” I start, looking up at him. His face is tight and eyes alert.

“Feral would have said something.”

Feral’s here too?

We move off to the side, hiding out somewhere in case someone takes a close look at Junseo and I. The pirate Junseo had sent out comes by and we grab his attention before he leaves. “What is it?” Junseo asks. The pirates regards me for a second, hesitating.

“Gratia de Baron Yoo and his company have been accused of treason.”

My eyes widen and I hold my breath.

“For what?”

“For withholding the ships and housing pirates under their name. The family is in the town square right now, where they’ll be hanged.”

“Seah!”

Junseo calls after me as soon as I take off for the town square. None of them knew! No one knew!

Youngjae.

My feet take me to the town square and I already find myself out of breath. I haven’t fully recovered from my illness. I hear someone yelling to the crowd and I push my way through until I’m able to get the full scene.

In the middle of the square, there is a hanging station that wasn’t there before. Three nooses are on display, two of them hold the hanging bodies of the Baron and Baroness. You could see on their faces the bruises peeking out from their tattered clothes and matted hair, if you look closely enough, some of their fingers were missing their fingernails.

At the end of the station is the last noose, Youngjae’s neck held hostage by it. His face swelled from the beating he endured, his usually clean and pristine clothes bloodied and ragged. My hands form into fists as I stare at his condition.

Was this our fault? Did this happen to them because of us?

“Let this sentence be a lesson to all!” A man dressed in a white uniform with a red dragon stitched on the cloth stands beside the executioner, reading aloud from a scroll, watercolored with that same damned dragon. “This is the punishment, for withholding aid to the kingdom and housing pirates within their home. We strip Youngjae Gratia de Baron Yoo of his title and sentence him to death by hanging.”

Even though I’m so far away, I can see Youngjae’s body tremble and my heart immediately sinks.

As if this was his final act of defiance he lifts his head up to stare at the crowd who now only see him as a traitor to the kingdom. He gazes at the crowd as the man nods to executioner, ready to pull the lever that will confirm his fate.

Somehow, his eyes land on mine, and the wall that was there just two nights ago was broken. Softened by this tragedy. He opens his mouth.

_“I’m sorry.”_

“No!” The words leave my lips almost immediately and at that very same moment a gunshot rings. This throws the crowd into a panic as the executioner drops dead and all the soldiers and guards jump on high alert. As the crowd begins to run, I rush forward, straight to Youngjae.

I unsheathe my blade immediately cutting a white coat soldier in front of me.

“Stop that girl!” Someone cries out—the soldiers attention focused on me. However, they all find themselves in disarray when one of their own falls to the ground, blood splattering all around them.

“Who’s shooting?” One of them screams and I use their distraction to disarm them out of my way. I run to Youngjae and the man in the white coat who had sentenced him to death looks between Youngjae and I.

“Duke Wonbin!” The man in the white coat cries out. It’s then a man in a black coat reveals himself. I didn’t even see him and every goosebump that rushed through my skin is telling me to run away. Get away from him. But I can’t. I don’t listen to myself.

His eyes are on me and in those hellish eyes hold one emotion for me: Hate.

“Seah!” I hear Junseo cry out for me as the man in the black coat begins to pull out a gun, aiming it for Youngjae.

“No!”

Two gun shots ring out. The mystery gun shot aimed for the man in the black coat, forcing him to back up. In the process, his own gun had gone off. The bullet had shot through Youngjae’s side.

“Youngjae!” I scream, jumping on the stage, the man in the white coat, swinging at me. I manage to get away, slamming my knee on his side and forcing him off the platform. Stupidly, I throw my blade at the man in the black coat, only to miss and for him to come after me.

Another gun shot rings out and he backs off, followed by Junseo swinging his own blade, pushing the man in the black coat away from me.

“Seah, get out of here!” Junseo snaps at me, attention focused on the man in the black. I hear cries and yelps in the background as I move to get Youngjae’s head out of the noose. Once I do, his body is lifted from the ground not by me, but Feral.

“Let’s go!” Feral hands me a gun, I immediately cock it back shooting at a soldier blocking our way. I turn back for a moment, looking at Junseo and our other pirate companion fighting off the man in the black coat.

He’s a Duke, but I have never heard of him before…

“Junseo…”

“He’s going to follow after us, just keep running.” Feral says, forcing our way through, no one in the crowd dared go near us, eyes watching us with fear and astonishment of what was happening. One of our companions has appeared, holding on Youngjae and pressing on the exit wound.

We managed to get away from the soldiers, by the end of our run we were all out of breath and out of sight. Feral had taken us deep into the dirty alleyways of downtown, similar to the spot where Youngjae had almost been kidnapped. Isolated.

“Put me down,” Youngjae’s voice is hoarse and broken, springing me to attention. Feral sets him down against the wall, his face was pale and lips chapped and blue. I kneel beside him, cupping his face in my hands.

“Master Youngjae…” I whimper, staring at him, looking down at his body. The bleeding had stopped but… He had lost so much blood. “W-We can’t wait here, we need to get him to Hyewon…” I tell them, looking up however the look on their face, even Feral’s, was one of pity.

I felt Youngjae hand gently touch mine, forcing my attention back on him. His other fingers reach up into his mouth and I try not to stare at the fact he’s missing his ring finger. He sticks his fingers in his mouth, pulling a key out and giving it to me. “You can’t let the Aristocracy have this.” He says weakly, the only evidence of any strength left in his was the hand on mine. “My mother died making sure this doesn’t fall in their hands.”

“Youngjae…”

He takes in a breath, tear dripping from his eyes. “Seah, I’m sorry…” He says, “I knew you didn’t betray me… I knew it…” He takes another breath and I clench my teeth to stop myself from crying. “I’m sorry… Please don’t be mad at me…” He closes his eyes, “Please don’t stop being my friend…” The memory of our childhood fifteen years ago plays in my mind and I couldn’t stop the tears from falling now.

“Youngjae… I never stopped being your friend.”

He smiles at me as his body relaxes, tilting his head and pressing it against my hand.

“Thank you…”

The hold on my hand loosens and Youngjae stops breathing. My head shakes, refusing to let reality slip in. “No, no… No! Youngjae!” I sob, lifting his head, slightly shaking him, begging him to wake up. He doesn’t wake up, even as I cradle him in my arms. Even as I prayed for once in my life to give him one last chance. Give _us_ one last chance.


End file.
